


You Ok?

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: When he noticed you? You felt invincible. When he kissed you ? You walked on air. [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Another Young Justice story!, Cause we need more Earth-16 TimKon!, Daddy Bats!, Damian's 4 in this, F/M, Gen, He's so cute and chubby and evil, I wanna pinch his cheeks, It's damian's fault, Jason's 17, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Sick Damian, Sick Toddler, Since he's 2 years older than Tim in my head, Stick Tim, Tim's 15 and dick's 19 going on 20, Tim's Sick, caring boyfriend, mentions of evil ninja toddler, would toddler damian trying to kill tim count as abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's gone to the Watch Tower to escape life at the Manor. Conner sees something is wrong and cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Ok?

**Author's Note:**

> This mentions past events in Hands All Over and I'm NOT him! I'm putting this as a few months after THAT episode. So Wally's back! Jason's Back! DAMIAN THE CHUBBY TODDLER!

You Ok?

  Tim coughed harsh and rough as the computer announced him. “Recognized. Robin B-20.” He walked away from the zeta tube glad no one noticed him coughing. He stopped when he saw Conner look up from the couch. “Hey. You ok Tim?” He asked as Tim walked over and sat down. “I…yeah…just a cough. It’s…it’s just a cough…got it from...the new kid.”

  That made Conner look up. “New kid? What new kid? Barbara didn’t say anything about a new kid.” Tim coughed again and pressed into his boyfriend’s side. “He’s our brother. Name’s…Damian. He’s….Ra’s grandson. He’s sick and I caught it.” Conner removed his glove and put his hand on Tim's forehead frowning slightly. “You’ve got a fever Tim. You should be in bed.”

  Tim looked at him a bit harshly. “No. That brat is sick, got ME sick AND is trying to kill me! But Dick and B won’t hear a WORD against him!” He stops ranting to cough and press back into Conner’s side. “I just want to be alone….with you….” Conner bent down and kissed Tim's forehead softly. “Ok. But you’re still going to go home so no one worries.”

  “Fine. Conner? Do…you think I’m crazy?” He asked softly his voice barely above a whisper. Conner started to run his hand in Tim's hair scratching his scalp lightly. “No. But if you want me too? I can check over any injuries your new brother gave you?” He offered holding Tim closer to him. He looked up at Conner and nodded softly.

  Conner got up holding Tim closer as they headed to the Watch Tower’s infirmary. “Remember…the first time I did this for you?” Conner said lifting Tim onto an examining table. “Yeah. I was sick then too. Funny…I’m either sick or injured when I go to you.” Tim replied pulling his top off. Conner chuckled as he washed his hands. “I seem to recall sometime ago we weren’t injured or sick.”

  That caused Tim to blush remembering how he’d bucked up into the heat of Conner’s hand as he jacked him off. Conner walked over and kissed his forehead softly. “Ok…now…Tim? I need you to focus.” Tim nodded and hissed when he felt Conner’s medical glove covered hands touching the wounds and checking them over. “How much pain are you in?” Conner asked stopping over a large bruise covering Tim's ribs. “It’s…not as bad as when they were fresh. There’s….stitching…from swords. On my other side. He’s an evil little chubby gremlin.” Tim started coughing again and Conner rubbed his back until he stopped. “You ok now?” Tim nodded and Conner continued.

  “How old is he Tim?” He asked checking the stitches and the bandages on Tim's wrists. “Did you do the ones on your wrists?” Tim froze at that. “I…he’s like…4. And….” Conner held Tim's wrist in a firm and gentle grip as he cut the bandage off with a pair of scissors. “Tim. These are fresh. Are you cutting?”

  Tim bit his lip as Conner tended to the cuts making Tim hiss at the sting of the peroxide. “Tim I need you to tell me. I won’t tell Barbara or Dick. But I have to know. Are you cutting?” Tim hung his head and whispered, “Since Wally died.” Conner stopped and looked at Tim letting go of the wrist he held to lift Tim's chin up. “Look at me Tim.” Tim looked up through his lashes at Conner. “He’s alive. He came back. These aren’t just from Wally. Timmy tell me. What made you hurt yourself like this?”

  “Damian. He…he’s an abusive little gremlin. Dick and B….they don’t hear a word I say! Jason….he’s trying to kill me I think…but…he listens to me…sometimes. I just…it stops the pain. I’m sorry.” Conner kissed Tim's lips softly. “It’s ok. Now I’m gonna wrap this wrist then look at the other one. Alright?” “Ok.” Conner got back to work doctoring Tim's injuries both self-inflicted and gremlin inflicted. “Alright now I’m gonna check your temperature ok?” Tim nodded and Conner removed the tray of gauze and bloodied tools as well as throwing out his bloody gloves and switching them for fresh ones.

  He came back with the thermometer and put it in Tim's mouth as he started to check around his throat for swelling. After a minute he took the thermometer out and checked the readout. “102.3, I’m taking you home. And you’re staying in bed. Do you want me to stay with you?” “Ok…can…you help me get my shirt on please?” “Sure. You want me to medicate you now? Or do you want to wait until you’re in your bed and burrowed under blankets?”

  “I can wait.” Tim said ducking into his shirt with Conner’s help. After that he was helped off the table and Conner throws out the gloves and pulls on his fingerless ones. “Alright. Now to go to the zeta platform and get you home. That sound like a plan?” “Yeah it does.” Tim said smiling softly.


	2. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Conner brings tim home and he gets to meet the new kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Also I'm taking liberties with Jason and Damian's personalities...so please don't kill me!

  Back at the manor Bruce was almost at his limit with the fussy toddler known as Damian. The boy had thrown up all over his batman footie pajamas but refused to take them off to be washed. He now felt sorry for every time he was a brat to Alfred growing up. “Damian. I need to wash these and get you in a bath. I promise they’ll be done by the time you get out.”

“No! I wanna be batman!” Damian says his voice scratchy and glaring at his dad. “Damian you’re sick. You need to take a bath.” Bruce said picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom doing his best to keep his grip and not get vomit on him. “Baba…I wanna be nife….” Bruce sighed as he went into the bathroom and set Damian down on the toilet seat while he turned the bath water on.

  “I know Damian. But the Night has to be clean.” Damian coughed and it was harsh and wet. Bruce got to work stripping Damian out of his pajamas carefully so as to not get the vomit on anything. “Baba?” “Yes Damian?” Bruce asked him as he set the soiled clothes aside before kneeling in front of his son. “Does…dwake not like me?”

  Bruce frowned slightly thinking on that. _“Tim's been more withdrawn. He doesn’t seem to like Damian at all. He prefers jason’s company. He’s actually gotten him to come home. But he’s been…so withdrawn…”_ “I don’t know Damian. Have you done anything to make him dislike you?” He asked as he got Damian out of his remaining garments and into the tub.

  “I…um….mama…said he…wasn’t wofthy…so I had to get wid of him.” Damian said pouting slightly. Bruce sighed and looked at Damian. “Damian. Have you been trying to hurt Tim?” Damian looked down and coughed harshly causing Bruce to rub his back. “He’s not….” Bruce cut him off gently, “Damian I want to know if you hurt him. That’s all.” “….yes….”

  Bruce put a wash cloth in the water and rung it out before wiping down Damian’s face and neck with it. “Ok. You’re in trouble for that. But right now I have to get your clothes in the wash. I will be right back. Ok Damian?” “Mmm…ok baba….” Bruce smiled softly and left with the dirty clothes and headed for the laundry room to throw the clothes in. Passing dick in the hallway he stopped him for a moment. “Dick can you keep an eye on Damian in the bath please?” He asked. “Yeah sure Bruce.” Dick said with a grin. “Thanks.” Bruce gave a faint smile as he walked off.

  Dick went into the bathroom and knelt down next to the tub. “Hey little d. Feeling ok?” Damian looked up at dick and shook his head. “Anything I can do to help?” “Sowwy….I…huwt….dwake.” “So Tim wasn’t lying.” Damian shook his head. Dick took the cloth and started to wash Damian gently. “You need to say sorry when he comes back. Ok little d?”

  “Ok.” Dick smiled and kissed Damian’s head softly. “Good call little d. Want to watch a movie after this? Maybe Lion King or The Great Mouse Detective?” “Mouse?” Damian asked looking puzzled. Dick grinned and started to explain about the movie. Meanwhile Alfred led Conner and Tim upstairs.

  “Master Tim you shouldn’t have left without telling me at least.” He admonished him keeping him balanced with Conner’s help. “Sorry Al. I…had to get away…can…Conner stay? Please? I…” Tim broke off coughing roughly. “Of course Master Tim. Master Conner is one of the few who can get you to rest.” He said rubbing Tim's back while Conner went ahead to get the door to Tim's room open.

  Once they got Tim inside Alfred pulled out a pair of Tim's flannel pajamas and set them next to him. “Shall I get you some soup sir?” “Yes please…and um…” “I’ll get your medicine as well sir. Tea or orange juice?” “Tea please…the one you made after I fell in the bay?” Alfred nodded and smiled softly. “I’ll be back shortly Master Tim. And Master Conner? Do make sure he doesn’t fall asleep without changing first.”

  “Yeah sure Alfred.” Conner said as Jason appeared in the doorway. “Hey. Babybird. Superboyfriend. You doing ok Tim?” “Yeah…I…” Jason smirked and turned around shutting the door. “I’m not watching. But he tries anything? I can hit him.” Conner bonked Jason on the head lightly. “I’m not going to take advantage of Tim when he’s ill. Also? He said you were trying to kill him?”

  “Yeah. But…he was also on Fear Toxin…and he convinced me to come home. So I did. Ended up keeping Tim company while he rode down the stuff…Alfred and B…we talked. I came home for good.” Jason looked down at the floor but looked back up when he felt Conner put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad your back Jason. Wolf misses you. Ma does too.”

  Jason grinned. “Want me to come by the farm when I’ve got time?” “Yeah. We’d like that.” Tim? You done changing?” Conner asked looking over. “No…side hurts…little help please?” Tim asked wincing in pain. “Got it Tim.” Conner said coming over with Jason. “Ok Babybird arms up…easy….easy.” Jason coached gently as Conner got him out of his shirt. “There. Ok I’m going to check the bandages. Tim?” Tim nodded and rested his head on jason’s shoulder while Conner checked his side. “It’s alright Babybird. We’ll get you in your jammies and then tucked in.”

  “Ok the bandages are fine.’ Conner said putting Tim's pajama shirt on. ‘Do you need help with the pants Tim?” “A little.” “Ok…” Conner switched the pants gently while Jason helped Tim button his shirt. “Done. Now we’re gonna get you under the covers.’ Conner said lifting Tim up so Jason could pull the blankets back and prop the pillows up. ‘There now…need anything?” He asked tucking Tim in.

  “No…just…stay?” Tim said looking up at them. “Of course. Jason? Are you going to stay?” “Nah I’m gonna check on B. Saw him in one of the laundry rooms and well…I’m gonna see if it flooded or not.” Jason replied ruffling Tim's hair gently. “Ok jay.” Tim said smiling. Once Jason had left Conner sat down on the bed and held Tim's hand gently rubbing circles into the skin.

  Tim sighed softly and relaxed into his pillows. “You didn’t mention the Fear Toxin.” Conner finally said never stopping the circles. “Sorry…I didn’t…think you’d want to know…sorry.” Tim replied softly. Conner looked up at him. “I would’ve liked to know. Tim I know you have to keep some secrets…but your health? You can tell me. Ok?” “Alright.” Conner smiled and leaned over to kiss Tim softly on the lips. “Good.”

  Jason walked into the laundry room with a smirk as he saw Bruce trying to get the washer to work. “Need some help?”He asks stepping into the room. Bruce looks up and nods. “I can’t get this thing to work.” He kicks it lightly like a child and Jason laughs. “It’s not THAT hard Bruce!” Jason says with a grin as he shows Bruce how to get the washer to work. “Thanks Jason. Are you feeling ok?” Bruce asks placing a hand on Jason’s forehead lightly.

  Jason brushes it off “Yeah I’m fine. Tim's home. He brought Conner home. They’re in his room. He got Tim in his pjs and in bed.” Bruce frowned slightly. “Is he ok? Damian told me he’s been hurting Tim.” Jason nodded, “He’s fine. He had some trouble getting into his jammies so Conner and I helped him. Alfred’s bringing him something to eat as we speak.”

  “That’s good. Dick’s supervising Damian’s bath…he might suggest a movie later…do you have any preferences?” Bruce asked him. Jason shrugged “I don’t mind Disney if that’s what Big Bird suggests. Though Tim might want to watch one of his Studio Ghibli movies? We might be able to convince him to watch Kiki’s Delivery Service since you don’t want Damian to see Princess Mononoke yet.”

  “Agreed. It’s hard…Damian’s so young and Tim…he’s dating Conner and…I feel like if I turn my back on you Jason? You’ll vanish.” Bruce confessed softly as the washer beeped signaling the wash cycle was done. Jason got the clothes into the dry and started it before replying, “I’m not going anywhere Br….dad….I’m not.” Bruce hugged close to him. “I know son…”

  Dick wrapped Damian up in a fluffy towel as he dried his baby brother’s hair. “Daddy’ll have your jammies all dry and warm and then we can watch a movie!” He said as Damian nodded biting his lip a bit. “What’s wrong? Do you feel like you’re going to throw up dami?” Dick asked stilling his hands and pulling Damian into his lap. “I huwt dwake…am I bad?” Damian asked softly. “Well…what you did was bad…but…that doesn’t make you a bad person. You’re sorry for what you did right? Then you’re good because you’re sorry for hurting him. Am I making sense little d?”

  “Yes…can…we see him?” Damian asked. “Alright. Let’s go see if Tim's in his room.” Dick said getting up and holding Damian close as he headed to Tim's room. Once there dick knocked on the door and Alfred opened it. “Master Richard, Master Damian I was just going to come and check on you.” He said as they walked in to see Conner helping Tim sit up more so he could eat. “We’re fine Alfred. Just waiting for Bruce to finish with cleaning Damian’s jammies.” Dick said grinning.

  “I see. Shall I go make sure my laundry room is in one piece?” Alfred asked. “Actually…um…Jason went. He’s making sure Bruce doesn’t flood the laundry room.” Tim said softly before taking his meds. Conner looked up at dick and nodded before looking at the towel bundle in his arms. “That’s Damian?” He asked nodding at dick. “Yeah he’s our little brother. And he wanted to tell Tim something. Right little d?” He said prompting the boy to peek out and look at Tim.

  “I’m…sowwy…fow….huwting…you dwake…” He said and Tim just stared. “I…thanks…I guess….um…” Tim bit his lip not knowing what to do so he went back to eating his soup. Conner looked between the brothers and sighed. “Damian…do you know why hurting Tim was wrong?” He asked knowing that if what Tim said was true? The kid was a brat…but Tim wasn’t on his game now due to the fever so Conner wanted to be sure before he had to possibly pull dick aside to yell at him again like after La’gann was in the hospital.

  “Um….cause baba said it was?” Damian said looking at Conner his eyes dulled by sickness and Conner nodded, “That’s a good reason. But I need to know you know it was wrong. I care about Tim and I don’t like seeing him hurt.” His voice was gentle because this wasn’t Bart or even Dick this was a child and Tim didn’t like shouting when he was sick.

  Damian pouted but nodded. Alfred smiled softly seeing Bruce and Jason out of the corner of his eye. “It would seem your clothes are done Master Damian.” He said and Damian turned to see Bruce holding the batman jammies. “Baba!” he exclaimed and made grabby hands at him. “Yes Damian I’m here.” Bruce said taking him. “Let’s go get you into your pajamas and then we can watch a movie ok?” Damian nodded and waved as Bruce left with him.

  Jason looked around before going to Tim. “So you wanna watch a movie or are you going to take a nap?” Tim shrugged softly so he didn’t aggravate his wounds. “Nap I think…but…wake me up if you watch Frozen or Atlantis ok?” Jason grinned “Of course Babybird. You staying to watch anything Conner?” Conner looked at Alfred “Is it alright is I stay sir?” He asked. “Of course it is Master Conner.” Alfred replied, “Now if you’ll excuse me gentlemen I have to go check on the ingredients for dinner later.” He left shutting the door softly behind him.

  “So Tim…” Dick said knowing he was an idiot for not listening to Tim earlier. “It’s fine dick…just…let it go for now…’ Tim said his voice soft as he moved the tray to his bedside table and laid back into his pillows, “It’s ok…” He shut his eyes and Conner got up and tucked him in more before turning to dick and Jason. “He’s hurting himself.’ He said softly. ‘I just found out today. So…just…give him a bit of space on it for now.”

  Dick and Jason exchanged a look before nodding. “Ok we will Conner.” Dick said. Jason looked over at Tim and sighed. “He’s a tough kid. But he’s still a kid. But ok. We’ll leave it alone until he’s ready to talk.” Conner nodded and sighed. “So what movie are we watching?” He asked. “Great Mouse Detective!” Dick said with a grin.

  Jason groaned a bit. “Really? Well it’s better than Aladdin for the 20th time in a row!” He said walking to the door. Conner rolled his eyes as Jason and dick left. “I’ll catch up in a bit.’ He said sitting back down on Tim's bed. ‘Just gonna stay with him for a while.” “Ok Conner. We’ll save you a seat.” Dick said as he left. Conner smiled and kissed Tim's forehead. “Just sleep Tim. I’ll be here no matter what.”


End file.
